Virtual Star
by LunarStar62937
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy are trapped inside the virtual death world of Sword Art Online. Lucy never quite processed just how dangerous this game really was therefore she never understood the daily suicides. Once Lucy finally understands what kind of effect will it have on their team? Fairy Tail teams up with Kirito and Asuna on a quest to defeat this death game. Nalu later


Lucy gripped her blade in anticipation. The monster she was fighting stepped forward threateningly, causing her to tighten her grip on on the weapon. The blond held still and fought off every urge she had to lash out at the monster she was fighting, knowing she could take it town easily. As frightening as it looked Lucy was well aware that it was actually quite weak despite it's terrifying looks. Lucy remembered the plan her friends had set and forced herself to stay still. In fact, that plan was the only thing keeping her from killing this stupid monster as she waited for a little girl to just hurry up and kill it. Lucy was of course the decoy so Wendy, the weakest on their team, could level up. Her friends had told her she could be back up if needed but Lucy knew they were just trying to convince her. Lucy smirked as she heard a high pitched battle cry from behind the monster. A red slash appeared across the creature's side, pixels slowly drifting out. Lucy couldn't help but feel proud as she watched the monster's health slowly begin to deplete from green… to yellow… to red… and… it stopped.  
Lucy watched as the monster turned to face her blue haired friend, unsure if the slow motion was her own imagination or an effect of the game. For a split second Lucy caught a glance of Wendy, her face a mix of fear and a desperate plea for help. _Finally, a need for backup._ Lucy thought as she charged her sword for a second to activate her sword skill, only to launch herself forward in a flash of yellow and blue. The blond dealt the final blow on the monster that had been seconds away from killing Wendy - in both the game and real life. Well, it wouldn't kill her. That monster was to weak. Lucy looked up at the girl she had just saved, offering a soft smile. Wendy returned it, the emotions Lucy had recently spotted completely washed away.  
Lucy may not have been much of a fighter in the real world but here was a different story. In Sword Art Online, SAO for short, Lucy was known as one of the best players in the game! Lucy had only ever met one player capable of beating her, and that was Erza. The one who used swords in real life. It was still pretty early on in the game, two months in, yet she already had received a nickname. Sometimes when walking around a town she would her people called her "Shooting Star Lucy" which she could help but grin at. The blond also loved that they used "Star" for her name, without even knowing her magic.  
Speaking of which, Lucy worried for her spirits. Who knew when she would next see them, if ever? She desperately wanted to get back to her spirits, to summon them, to bond with them, to fight with them. They were one of her main motivations. Her other was her guild mates back at Fairy Tail. It broke her heart when she tried to imagine their faces when they had heard the knew that five of their members were trapped inside a death game. Those five being Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu and herself.  
A sound of nearing footsteps snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. The blond looked up to see Natsu, Gray and Erza rushing towards her and Wendy, grins plastered on their faces.  
The five of them had started a guild to gather for multiple reasons. One reason was that it just gave them a sense of home to be in a guild named "Fairy Tail". Another being that it gave a better connection system between them. Erza had been the obvious choice for master, after all she was incredible at this game plus she had experience being a guild master, even if it was only for a few weeks. Eventually, more and more people began joining their guild. They still tried to keep the guild as similar as possible to the one back home, although it became more difficult the more people joined. The guild still had jobs and such but they were a little different. For starters the way they were given out was different. While before there was a request board, in Sword Art Online Erza gave out the jobs. The jobs could be anything from collecting ingredients for the guild to helping some low level players clear a dungeon. Just because it made them feel even more home they included guild marks for any new members. Lucy's, as well as all her friends, guild marks had appeared when they looked in the at the beginning go the game. They still served food and offered a place to help you relax, just like what they were used to. Sure they were only two months into this game, they were still one of the most well known guilds out there  
"Good job Luce! You too Wendy!" Lucy was once again woken up from her thoughts when a certain pink haired boy's words entered her head.  
"Thanks," Lucy offered him a small smile ut couldn't help but be surprised by how shy her voice sounded. Natsu, on the other hand, failed to notice the change in her voice as he happily returned the smile.


End file.
